Kingdom Hearts : Heart's Eclipse
by Alexavis
Summary: Alexavis had always known she was different, but failing to stop Xehanort, losing her only family, and her inability to save Radiant Garden from its destruction took it's toll on her more than she could imagine. Now a Heartless with half her humanity, and unable to summon her keyblade, she must now guide a young boy named Sora as he becomes involved in a battle he shouldn't be in.
1. Alexavis Awakens

**Kingdom Hearts : Heart's Eclipse**

 **Synopsis : Alexavis had always known she was different, but failing to stop Xehanort, losing her only family, and her inability to save Radiant Garden from its destruction took it's toll on her more than she could imagine. Now a Heartless with half her humanity, and unable to summon her keyblade, she must now guide a young boy named Sora as he becomes involved in a battle he should have never been thrown into. Rated T for cursing and anything else i may come up with.  
**

* * *

 **Author's Note : This is an idea that has been stuck in my head for about a year now. It's gonna be a long project, and i have a bad habit of not finishing fanfictions outta laziness, procrastination or just playing games. I want to finish this though, as it has been some time since i've tried writing again. Hopefully i'll be able to finish this by Kingdom Hearts 3, but my plan is to include all the games starting with BBS and work my way to KH3. This will never be the most perfectly written fanfiction, but hopefully what i've sort of created as an anime in my head will at least be transferred into written words in a way you guys can understand what i've created.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Birth by Sleep : Alexavis Awakens**

The first thing at the beginning of my memory was darkness. Nothing but a sea of darkness surrounding me, but yet not trying to consume me. I do not know how long i floated in it, however, it felt like a very long time. Then suddenly a doorway made of light appeared to me, and something unknown seemed to beckon me to it.

And then i was falling from the sky.

When i awoke next, i was in a bed with a young woman sitting next to me. She jumped up when she saw me, and ran out the room calling for a Master Eraqus.

A older man, i assumed was this Master walked into the room and closed the door.

"Hello young lady. My name is Master Eraqus," he said standing by the end of the bed. "Might i ask for your name?"

I wasn't sure what to do, with no memory to speak of i tried to search for something to answer him with.

"My name is... It's Alexavis sir." While i couldn't fully remember, it felt right when i called myself by that name.

"A fine name. Now Alexavis do you recall how you came here? Aqua, that is the young lady who was caring for you, as well as my other apprentices saw you falling from the sky. You were in very bad shape, but it seemed the wounds were not from the landing." He was asking if i could remember coming 'here'.

I shook my head. "All i can recall was being surrounded by a sea of darkness..." I looked at his face, and his expression seemed very concerned, " there was this light, and when i touched it i was suddenly falling. I don't even know where i came from, of even where 'here' is. Even my name was hard to recall."

"This world you have come to by chance is called The Land of Departure. Here i trained my three apprentices. You have already met Aqua, however there are also Terra and young Ventus whom stay here." He explained as he paused thinking. "Alexavis. If you could stand there is a good friend of mine i would like you to meet. He may be able to figure out this situation you are in."

"I want to know who I am and where i come from, but even if he can't tell me that, i do hope he can at least help me." I stood up, not completely optimistic. I was thrown into a situation with no memory, in a place with people i don't know, but if this friend of Eraqus' could give me some form of insight, i will take my chances.

He summoned a key shaped sword in his hand and raised it.

"Is that... a Keyblade?" When i saw it i could recognize it, but i had no idea how i knew.

Eraqus looked to me in surprise. "You know this is called a Keyblade?"

"Yes sir. Just seeing it i knew what it was."

With that knowledge aside, he summoned a corridor of light, different and yet similar to the one i arrived in.

* * *

Stepping through i was greeted to a tall and weirdly shaped tower.

"This tower, it's in between light and darkness... Somehow i can just tell that is correct." I commented out loud before realizing i was thinking out loud.

Eraqus didn't comment this time. Instead leading me up the tower where we were greeted by an old wizard with a very long beard.

"Ah Eraqus my old friend it is good to see you." The wizard said, "and this is the young lady you spoke to me about?"

"Hello sir, my name is Alexavis." I said, shaking with nervousness. Just being in his presence i could sense the strength he possessed.

The wizard waved his hand for me to come closer. "There is no need to be nervous. My name is Master Yen Sid. While i am retired as a master, i continue to keep an eye on the balance. The other day i sensed your appearance in the worlds."

Eraqus placed his hand on my shoulder. "The reason i brought her to you was in hopes you could help her. She says she had no recollection of anything other that being surround by darkness before a light brought her to my care. Not only that but she knows what a keyblade is and is able to sense light and darkness."

Yen Sid stroked his beard in thought. " interesting. The ability to sense light and darkness as you have is something that takes even a master time to perfect. Even i spent many years to master the ability to the point i am today." He looked to Eraqus. "If you don't mind, summon your keyblade and hand it to Alexavis."

"Yes sir." Eraqus summoned his Keyblade and handed it to me.

I took the keyblade from him, and as i held it i could feel it accepting me as worthy of using it. It felt alive in my hands, as if it had a will of its own.

"She already has the ability to wield a keyblade. Alexavis do you think you could try to summon your own keyblade?" Yen Sid asked me, curious now.

I nodded and handed Eraqus his keyblade back. I tried to think of how his keyblade felt in my hands, its power and form. A light flickered in my hands as something tried to form and all of a sudden a keyblade materialized in my hand.

"Starlight." I said, somehow knowing the name of the keyblade immediately.

I seemed to surprise both masters, as they immediately asked me to leave the room.

* * *

 _A conversation in which Alexavis cannot hear._

"That keyblade she summoned, its the same one from the master's stories." Eraqus commented.

"Yes old friend," Yen Sid replied. "A keyblade created in mass for many keyblade wielders on all sides used during that Keyblade War. Unless it was passed down to her... Its possible she..." He stopped mid thought, as if he wasn't entirely sure it was possible.

"I have noticed something while she was in my care," Eraqus said. "Her heart seems similar to that of a Princess of Heart."

"Yes but it is unique compared to theirs. For it is equal parts light and darkness. Not only that but in regards to her memories, it seems someone has placed a powerful seal on her heart that even i cannot remove."

"A seal?" Eraqus gasped in shock. "Is it possible she knows something important that someone is trying to protect?"

Yen Sid nodded. "There's also the fact you mentioned she appeared to have been in a terrible battle when she came to Land of there could be a possibility the memory would be to much for her to handle and someone sent her here to protect her."

"Whatever the case, what should I do?"

"As with Ventus, protect her. Until she regains her memories there isn't much to be done." Yen Sid stood up and walked over to a window and gazed up at a light purple star he noticed appear recently. "I believe she will be very important in the future."

* * *

Master Eraqus never really explained everything he talked about with Yen Sid. He told me that there was some kind of seal on my memories, possibly to protect me from something tragic. However i had a feeling he knew more about me, but i would never be able to get that information from him any time soon.

He took me back to Land of Departure, what would become my new home. He brought me a large throne room where the woman by my bedside, a young man, and a young boy stood in respect as they awaited Eraqus to speak.

"Today we welcome a new apprentice, chosen by the keyblade," Eraqus began. "Her name is Alexavis, and while she has no memory of her life, i expect you all to welcome her as a new sister"

I spent the next few days mostly quiet on the sidelines while i watched the others train. The young woman Aqua seemed the more mature of the group. Despite the fact I was 18, and 1 year older than her, she treated Ventus and i like she was our mother. However even with her gentle nature, during training she is focused and determined as well as a powerful mage.

Terra, the young man, was my age and like an older brother. He was also determined and strong willed. While his magic was no where near Aqua's level, he made up for it with his slow, but powerful attacks.

Ventus was the youngest of us all at 13. He was shorter but that allowed him to move quicker and attack with weak but quick combo attacks. He was also a naive little kid, but he was always wanting to train like Aqua and Terra did and was challenging them daily.

Ventus was the quickest to accept me when he introduced himself first. Apparently when he arrived 3 years ago he too also didn't have any memories. Terra had laughed and commented that Ventus was "a complete zombie for 2 weeks before he opened up more," and that he was glad i had at least a personality to start with.

Ventus had yelled "Hey i was not!" While Aqua proceeded to hide her giggling.

"Alexavis watch out!" Terra yelled.

While i was thinking, during their training Aqua had knocked Terra's keyblade out of his hands and it was on a one way collision course to me.

I quickly summoned Starlight and blocked it, and it fell to the ground in front of me. "Hey come on guys don't aim for the sidelines!"

All three of them came running over to me as Terra picked up his massive keyblade. "That was an amazing block Alex."

Aqua looked over me like a mother hen. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said.

After that incident, i began training for the next year with Ventus. I sort of ended up adapting all three of their fighting styles as my own. I would use powerful strikes like Terra followed by quick attacks in succession like Ven, while using magic at range to distract like Aqua.

Before we all knew it, the day came where Terra and Aqua would take their Mark of Mastery exam. What we didn't know, was that it would be the last time we spent together before we lost everything we knew.


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 2: Birth by Sleep: The Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long with this chapter : While i have the entire story planned in my head up to the end of Dream Drop Distance, its been kinda difficult to put it into writing from the anime version playing in my head. I ended up spending alot of time re-imagining everything in my head and watching it play out in my dreams so i can get what i want written the way i want the story to play out. not to mention i have to spend time re-watching cut scenes to get everyones lines correct or at least close to how it is in the game. After all i don't wanna change the plot more than is needed. In any case please enjoy the long awaited chapter 2.**

* * *

It's been a year since I arrived in the Land of Departure, and i'm still no closer to discover anything about myself. All i know about myself is my name, i am now 19, and that i can wield a Keyblade called Starlight.

Master Eraqus has also seemed to be an overprotective father towards Ventus and I. While he gives Aqua and Terra harsh training, I'm still given limited training and even Ventus, who has been here 4 years hasn't been allowed to progress much further.

No matter how many times I think about it, nothing has changed. Whatever he discussed that time with Master Yen Sid is the only hint that there is something unique about me. Since that time i've worked on my sensing ability to the point I can tell when someone is near me. Each person has a certain amount of light and darkness in their hearts, one always more than the other. Yet when I look inside my heart there appears to be equal halves of each. Could that be the reason for the Master keeping me protected?

I looked out my window and saw stars flying through the sky. "Oh a meteor shower!" Down below i could see Ventus already had the same idea i just had, and ran off to join him at the cliff.

* * *

At the cliff Ventus was looking up at the sky in amazement. I snuck up on him and started tickling him from behind.

"Hahaha hey wait Alex stop!" Ventus laughed and shoved me away slightly.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

He shook his head. "Tomorrow is just so exciting. Plus i didn't want to miss out on the meteor shower."

"Let's watch together then!" I laid down on the ground and gazed up. Each star in the sky shown so brightly, and the shooting stars each left a brilliance in their trails.

* * *

Some time had passed in silence before Ventus spoke again.

"Why does this seem so familiar?"

I looked over his way. "Maybe the world you came from you used to watch the stars too. I mean you did beg the master for that telescope of yours."

I got no reply. As the meteor shower reached it's end, so did Ventus' energy to stay awake. After all it was pretty late. Even i realized how late it was and began to yawn. Next thing i knew Aqua was looking down at us and Ventus jerked up.

"Give us a break Aqua!" Ventus said.

She smiled back, "Ven you hopeless sleepyhead, and you too Alex. If you two were gonna sleep out here, at least bring blankets."

"But did i really dream that place up? It felt like i had really been there, looking up at the stars," Ventus said, referring to his early comment to me.

"Only you've always been here with us silly." Aqua messed with his hair.

"Yeah i know."

Ventus and I stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down as Aqua joined us.

"Say Aqua," Ventus asked, "you ever wonder what stars are? Where all that light comes from?"

Aqua paused to think. "Well they say-"

She didn't have a chance to continue before Terra had shown up behind us.

"That every star up there is another world."

I waved to him. "Oh good evening Terra."

"Yep. Hard to believe there are so many worlds out there other than our own."

"Even the one i came from is out there somewhere." I said, slightly saddened thinking about it.

"Yeah. And all that light is their hearts, shining down on us like a million lanterns," Terra continued while joining us at the cliffside.

"Huh?" Ventus appeared to be confused, despite Terra's easy explanation. "I don't get."

"In other words, they are just like you Ven." Terra laughed.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out someday i'm sure"

"I wanna know now!"

"You're too young to know yet."

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

Aqua and I started laughing at them.

"And what exactly are you girls laughing at?" Terra asked.

"We can't help it. You two are like the weirdest brothers." I commented, still chuckling a little.

"Oh that's right!" Aqua stood up remembering something. "Terra you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." She reached in her pockets and brought out 4 star shaped charms with the mark of mastery symbol in the middle of them. "I made us good luck charms."

Aqua tossed the orange one to Terra, a green one to Ventus, a purple one to me, and she kept the blue one.

"I get one too?" Ventus looked at his in amazement.

"Of course. One for each of us." She said, as well held them in the middle of the four of us. "Somewhere out there is this tree with star shaped fruit, and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. As long as you and your friends carry charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart." She walked a little bit while talking. "Technically i think you're suppose to make these out of seashells but i did the best with what i had."

"They are perfect the way they are." I said.

I must have been tearing up, because Ventus was looking at me funny. "Are you ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It's just i've only been here a year with no memory of my past." I held my charm up to the stars. "This just really got me thinking, what Aqua said about unbreakable connections. My family and friends are out there somewhere. i know i haven't truly forgotten them. The memories are still in my heart somewhere."

Terra just stood there scratching the back of his head. "God you two are such girls. Aqua with the charms and Alex with the sad talk."

"Well excuse us for being girls." I got mad and poked his cheek a few times.

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Ventus asked, slightly dissapointed.

Aqua walked up to Ventus. "Well, that's yet to be seen. But i did work a little magic on it. An unbreakable connection!" She held her charm up to the sky, and the three of us followed.

I yawned, finally realizing how late it was getting. "We should probably head back to bed." The others nodded, and we all walked back to the castle with smiles on our faces.

* * *

The next day we were all in the throne room of the castle. Aqua and Terra were standing in front of the master waiting for the exam to begin, while Ventus and I stood off on the side watching.

But no matter how much i tried to hide it, i couldn't shake this disturbing feeling i felt the minute Master Xehanort, and old friend of the master's, showed up to watch the exam. I even confronted the master shortly before everyone gathered for the exam

* * *

 _"Master Eraqus can i speak to you real quick?" I ran up to catch him before he entered the throne room._

 _"What is troubling you Alexavis?" He looked at me concerned, as i obviously had a gloomy look on my face.  
_  
 _I took a second to catch my breath before speaking. "There is something wrong with Master Xeahnort." My hand was shaking as i continued. "I felt this ominous dark presence earlier, but when i found the source it was him arriving to watch the exam. I don't know what it is, but it scares me."_

 _Master Eraqus placed his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. " Master Xeahnort is a old friend of mine, whatever it is, i'm sure it is nothing too serious." He paused, thinking of something. "However your ability to sense light and darkness shouldn't be ignored. While he is here i ask you not speak of this to him, nor should you summon your keyblade at any cost."_

 _"Master, is that knowledge something you don't want him knowing?"_

 _He didn't answer. Whatever is going on, it must be important that Xeahnort not know about me. Hell i don't even know anything about myself so my only choice is to trust the master. What confused me the most was the fact he didn't want me using Starlight while Xehanort was here. Was my keyblade something important he shouldn't know?_

* * *

I looked over to Xeahnort, who sat on on of the three throne chairs in the room. I managed to catch a quick glimpse of him looking at Ventus before he shifted his vision back to Terra and Aqua. Just being in the same room as him sent shivers down my spine. What was worse, was the fact there was another dark presence just by the stairs leading to the lower level. Someone else was watching, that i could be sure of.

Master Eraqus stood up, and Ventus and I quickly stood up straight. He cleared his throat, and began his speech.

"Today you will be examined for the mark of mastery. Not one, but two of the keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates, but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy. Not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither will. But i am sure our guest, Master Xehanort did not come all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the mark. i trust you are ready. Let the examination begin!"

The master summoned his keyblade, and various orbs of light filled the room. But and Terra and Aqua prepared themselves, i noticed Xehanort's hand move, and the orbs of light were covered in darkness and moving sporadically. Master Eraqus seemed surprised, but didn't appear to make a move to stop the orbs. Non the less, Terra and Aqua began to attack the orbs. All of a sudden two the orbs came flying towards Ventus and I.

"Ven! Alex!" Terra and Aqua shouted.

Ventus summoned his keyblade and destroyed the orb coming for him. "Don't worry about us! Just focus on the exam!"

Aqua looked over. "It's too dangerous. Both of you go to your rooms!"

I almost summoned my keyblade as well, before remembering the master's words. Instead i resorted to magic. Using my signature magic i came up with on my own during training, i used reflect to propel myself outta the way as a sideways platform, before using Firaga to destroy the orb. Xehanort seemed almost disappointed when i chose not to use my keyblade, or at least that is what i thought.

"No way. Ven and I were looking forward to watching you both become masters. There is no way we are missing this over a few orbs flying at us!"

Terra smirked. "They can take care of themselves." He slashed another orb apart.

* * *

"That was unexpected." Master Eraqus said, minutes later once all the orbs were gone. "But one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one i chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial. Now Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. For when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed."

And with that, Terra and Aqua began their duel, one we had seen many times, only now the battle is for real.

* * *

 **And with that, chapter 2 comes to an end. Next time the BBS trio's journey begins but what will happen with Alexavis when Xehanort's plan begins to tear the four friends apart?**


End file.
